I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulic cylinder assembly of the type used for raising and lowering the body of a dump truck for example.
II. Description of the Prior Art
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic cylinder assembly which can be easily disassembled and reassembled for purposes of maintenance and repair. Another important object is to provide such an assembly which includes an improved stop means between the telescopically arranged parts to provide a relatively large stop contact area and further provide a self-aligning seating condition at the mating surfaces of the stop shoulders.